


Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad

by SmallBoxRespirator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Crying, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Friends to Enemies, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Rejection, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallBoxRespirator/pseuds/SmallBoxRespirator
Summary: Yamaguchi has a crush, unfortunately that crush happens to be on the biggest asshole in existence who goes by the name of Tsukishima Kei. It's okay though, because the Karasuno Volleyball Club will be there to protect him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 442





	Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN WILL I STOP HURTING YAMAGUCHI I LOVE HIM SO MUCH WHY DO I DO THIS 😭😭😭
> 
> I hope you enjoy some nice angst 💙💙💙

Practice had just finished and everyone was sweaty and tired. They were in the locker room getting changed, but Tsukishima seemed a bit out of it.

Hinata was bouncing around the room like the ball of sunshine he was when he came up to the tall blonde boy and grabbed his arm, "Aww, Tsukishima what's wrong? You seem sad today!" he said in his overenthusiastic voice.

Tsukishima hastily pulled his arm away from the loud ginger, "Jeez get off me idiot!" he snarled before quickly picking up his bag and rushing out.

Sugawara frowned, "What's his problem?"

Yamaguchi gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about him, he's just tired, he was up late studying for a test we had today."

Hinata huffed, "Ya, while that's no reason to act like a jerk!"

"Yeah, seriously bro, you gotta keep your boyfriend in check," Tanaka murmured.

At that statement Yamaguchi blushed profusely and started trying to stutter out some sort of a denial of the other boy's statement. While it was true that Yamaguchi had been harbouring feelings for the tall blonde for a while now, the other made it clear that he wasn't really comfortable with people who follow that sort of lifestyle. He wasn't openly homophobic or anything, but when Yamaguchi first came out to his friend the other had barely tried to hide his look of confusion and distaste. From then on Yamaguchi's sexuality wasn't something that was brought up between the two of them. This wouldn't have been a problem had Yamaguchi Tadashi not been an idiot who fell in love.

Tanaka just laughed, "Wait, are you and Tsukishima not…"

Yamaguchi shook his head rapidly, "Dating!" he squeaked, "No! God no! Tsukki he's- he's my best friend all right! It's not like that I swear!"

The whole team looked at the panicked boy in confusion.

Nishinoya spoke up, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, with the way you two act we could've  _ sworn  _ you guys were a couple!" Hinata yelled.

Yamaguchi blushed harder, "W-Why would you think that?"

Hinata smiled, "Well, you're all  _ Tsukki  _ this and  _ Tsukki  _ that all the time." 

"And you seem to be the one person Tsukishima doesn't want to murder all the time," Noya continued.  _ Maybe not now, _ Yamaguchi thought,  _ but if Tsukki knew how I felt about him I'd be a dead man for sure. _

"You  _ have  _ to admit that you guys are pretty close," Kageyama muttered. 

"And that rainbow pin on your bag is pretty obvious," Tanaka said, pointing at Yamaguchi's backpack, Yamaguchi looked at the pin with a frown, Tsukishima always  _ hated  _ that pin.

"We didn't care or anything, we just thought you guys weren't overly affectionate like Daichi and I," Suga said kindly.

It was true, the captain and vice captain  _ had  _ made their relationship evidently clear from the start, even going as far as cuddling on the bus rides to tournaments and kissing each other on their cheeks during practice. Tsukishima always looked away when that happened, saying things like  _ I get that they're gay, but they don't need to shove it down our throats,  _ or  _ seriously, stuff like that should be kept private. _

Yamaguchi was out of breath, his entire body covered in a red blush, "We're just  _ friends.  _ Tsukki is straight.  _ " _

Hinata smirked, "Yeah, but you wish he wasn't." 

At that Yamaguchi got even redder (if that was possible at this point).

"Seriously, even if you aren't a couple it's clear you like him," Noya stated.

"Ya! Why don't you just tell him?" Tanaka smiled.

"Tell him! Tell him! Tell him!" Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka started chanting in unison.

It became too much for Yamaguchi and he snapped, "Stop! Shut up! Will you just stop already!" he screamed tears threatening to fall from his face. It was enough to be in love with his best friend, but to have literally  _ everyone  _ know about it? That was horrible. 

Yamaguchi felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the kind eyes of Sugawara.

Luckily for him Daichi had spoken up, "Stop teasing Yamaguchi! It's obvious he's uncomfortable."

Noya, Tanaka and Hinata all mumbled out a quiet, "Sorry."

Sugawara finally spoke up, "We're sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable, it's just we're surprised, you seem so close with Tsukishima it's weird you wouldn't say your feelings to him."

Asahi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we just think you would be happier if you could tell Tsukishima how you really feel."

Yamaguchi clenched his fists, "It's not that I don't want to tell him! It's that Tsukishima, he doesn't... it's just… he doesn't really like people like me… boys who like other boys y'know?"

"So he's homophobic?" Kageyama deadpanned.

Yamaguchi sputtered, "No! It's not- he's just… it makes him a bit uncomfortable I think, he doesn't dislike it, he's just not used to it. I don't want to scare him away by saying I like him."

Hinata laughed, "You can't be serious right? Tsukishima  _ loves  _ you."

Tanaka nodded in agreement, "Ya! He looks at you the way Daichi looks at Suga," the two boys in question starting to blush and hide their faces.

"And if he does anything bad to you, we'll kick his ass!" Noya shouted bodly.

Yamaguchi looked around the locker room at his team, each member nodding in support and Yamaguchi felt a smile rise up knowing he was surrounded by friends who care.

Sugawara patted the young brunette on the back, "Just know that no matter what happens, we're all family and family love and support each other," well now Yamaguchi  _ really  _ thought he was about to cry.

"Tomorrow," the boy said quietly, "I'll tell him tomorrow after practice." 

The team immediately erupted in cheers. Suga smiling warmly, Ennoshita and Asahi congratulating the boy and Tanaka yelling out, "Get some Yamaguchi!" before he was promptly hit on the back of the neck by Daichi.

***

Tomorrow came too soon for Yamaguchi's liking it seemed like the only thing on his mind the whole day was the conversation he was going to inevitably have to have with Tsukishima come later.

I class he was barely able to do his work, always getting the wrong answer no matter how hard he tried to focus.

During practice he was messing up a lot. Barely hitting any serves. Ukai and Tsukishima gave him strange looks but the rest of the team just sighed and let it be. 

By the time practice was finally over Yamaguchi wanted to cry. He didn't want to talk to Tsukishima, but he knew he had to, if anything just to get closure.

Yamaguchi finished changing in record time and when he was done he walked up to Tsukishima, "Hey Tsukki, you wanna walk home together today!" he asked, probably way too loudly and everyone on the team gave him a knowing look.

The stoic blonde nodded, "Sure, whatever."

The boys left the locker room once Tsukishima had finished changing, but before they left Sugawara gave Yamaguchi a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and whispered, "It'll be  _ fine." _

The walk home was way more nerve wracking than Yamaguchi ever could have expected. He spent the whole time trying not to stare openly at Tsukishima, the boy he's loved for years.

Suddenly he started thinking back to all the reasons he fell in love with the boy. Sure he was kind of an ass, he was snarky and rude, and said mean things. He was stoic too, never really revealing much about himself or his feelings. He didn't really come across as someone who was easy to fall in love with. Still, to Yamaguchi he was perfect. He was tall, muscular, handsome and bold. He was also kind despite what anyone thought, this being shown by way he saved Yamaguchi from his bullies all those years ago. And he was smart  _ oh god he was so smart  _ what Yamaguchi would do to just take one peek at what went on in the brain of Tsukishima Kei. 

He was quickly snapped out of his daydreaming when the boy beside him finally spoke up, "What's wrong Yamaguchi?" the shorter boy's heart squeezed at the thought of Tsukishima actually noticing when he was off.

Yamaguchi forced a grin, "Oh, it's nothing Tsukki, really!"

Tsukishima did not look convinced, "It  _ obviously  _ it's nothing, just tell me jeez, we are friends after all," Tsukishima didn't know how much it hurt Yamaguchi when he called him just a friend.

The other boy sighed, "Fine, but I just don't want this to make you hate me."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that this will make me hate you Yamaguchi."

The brunette stopped walking only to turn to his friend and look him directly in the eyes, "I like you Tsukki! Like, as more than a friend. I maybe even love you, I don't know. I just have never felt this way about anyone before. And I don't want you to think I'm gross or hate me, because I can't control my feelings and I can't keep it hidden any longer!" ...that wasn't exactly what Yamaguchi meant to say. What he meant to say was a simple:  _ I like you, wanna date?  _ He really hadn't meant to tell Tsukishima  _ everything  _ in that moment. 

During his whole speech Yamaguchi hadn't really been focused on Tsukishima face, but the second he did he regretted it. The boy's eyes went dark, he had a deadly scowl on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed in rage. He promptly pushed the other boy away, "What the  _ fuck _ Yamaguchi?" he huffed.

Yamaguchi tried to apologize, "I'm really sorry Tsukki-"

Tsukishima looked away, "Don't fucking call me that. Are you fucking serious! I was  _ fine  _ with you being gay, but this is crossing a line," Yamaguchi was near tears, "Did you really think I'd like you back? I'm not gay like  _ you  _ Yamaguchi!"

This time Yamaguchi did cry, "I'm so sorry."

Tsukishima grimaced, "Fucking pansy," he mumbled.

Yamaguchi looked at the other boy through tears, "I didn't mean-"

This time Tsukishima yelled, like a loud full blown  _ yell,  _ " _ Fuck off _ Yamaguchi! Leave me alone, just go home!"

Honestly, Yamaguchi couldn't have done anything else but obey, he clenched his fists and looked down at the ground before  _ sprinting  _ away. Away anywhere, he didn't care, as long as he was away from Tsukishima.

***

When Yamaguchi got home ( _ thank God  _ his parents weren't there) he made a beeline for his room, flopping down on his bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and screaming into it. He threw his phone to the end of his bed, ignoring the numerous texts from his team asking  _ How did it go?  _ or  _ Are you boyfriends yet?  _

Yamaguchi doesn't do anything, he just shoves his head into his pillow and cries and screams and thrashes around until he has no more energy left and he finally passes out. 

The last thought to cross his mind before he falls asleep was  _ How could I fall for such an asshole like Tsukishima Kei? _

*** 

  
  


The next morning all Yamaguchi wanted to do was curl up in a ball and stay home, but he knew that staying home would in reality be much  _ worse _ than going to school.

That day at school was different, mainly because it was the first day in years that Yamaguchi wasn't hovering over Tsukishima. As the blond boy making extreme measures to avoid him. Not even bothering to make eye contact with the other boy despite them being in  _ the same class _ . 

Lunchtime was strange. Yamaguchi couldn't remember the last time he had spent his lunch hour with Tsukishima. It was strange but also slightly nice, not having to worry about his crush sitting so close. He internally cursed himself for that.  _ Tsukishima was not his crush, not anymore. _

Yamaguchi was dreading practice that day, knowing that he couldn't avoid questions from his teammates any longer. He didn't want to go through the embarrassment of explaining to them what had happened. Fortunately for him, when the two boys entered the gym separately, Tsukishima walking straight passed Yamaguchi with a grimace they all seemed to know, and they were all smart enough not to ask about it too.

Practice was going well… pretty bad. Tsukishima wouldn't even look Yamaguchi in the eye and neither boy could focus on anything around them. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and it seemed like the boys were barely keeping it together, or at least they  _ were _ barely keeping it together until they weren't keeping it together at all.

A water break had just been called and Yamaguchi was too distracted to see where he was going so he walked straight into Tsukishima who spilled cold water all over the front of his shirt.

"What the  _ hell  _ Yamaguchi! Watch where you're fucking going and  _ don't touch me!"  _ Tsukishima seethed.

Yamaguchi turned bright red and tried to speak, "I'm s-sorry Tsukki!" he squeaked. By now the entire team was watching the commotion between the two boys.

Tsukishima shoved the other boy away, "I told you not to fucking call me that anymore!"

Daichi spoke up in an attempt to break up the fight, "Hey, Tsukishima! Don't be a jerk! We get that you don't like him, but that's no reason to be such an asshole!"

Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi even harder than before, "You fucking told them! You told the team about what you said! They probably thought I was gay too!" Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi by the collar of his jersey, "You're such an  _ idiot!"  _ He yelled.

Then, Yamaguchi did something that nobody ever expected, he lifted up his hand and smacked Tsukishima so hard across sorry face that it left a bright red hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

Tsukishima immediately let go of the smaller boy, "I told you not to touch me you fucking  _ faggot!" _

That was it. The whole team had gasped and Yamaguchi fell to the floor looking at his former best friend with a blank expression on his face.

Ukai had marched over to the tall blonde, looking angrier than anyone had ever seen the man look before, "Tsukishima! Outside! Now!" he growled.

As their coach and Tsukishima walked out of the gym Yamaguchi curled in on himself trying desperately to keep his tears in. It wasn't until he felt a pair of arms enveloping his body that he looked up to see Sugawara giving him a hug.

The older boy just ran his hand through Yamaguchi's hair, "I'm so sorry. If I knew he would do that I would have never told you to say anything."

Tears slowly dripped down Yamaguchi's cheeks, "It's not your fault, it mine. I'm the one that decided to like that asshole. God I'm such an  _ idiot _ !" 

Daichi sighed, "You're not an idiot kid, you wore your heart on your sleeve and admitted how you felt. That takes bravery and is admirable in itself. If anything Tsukishima is the idiot for being so close minded."

Takeda rushed over to the boys, "What Tsukishima did was unacceptable, and I can promise you, I will not let him get away with anything like that ever again," the boys looked over at their supervisor, "I am a teacher after all, all it takes is one talk with the principal to bring expulsion into the conversation."

Tanaka threw his arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder, "And I can still kick his ass for you!"

Noya cheered in agreement, "Ya! He may be over a foot taller than me, but I wouldn't hesitate to bash his kneecaps in!" The other second years stood behind trying to to their best "tough guy faces".

Yamaguchi smiled, still with tears in his eyes and looked around at the club,  _ his friends,  _ the people who accepted him no matter what.

Yachi smiled, "Plus I guy like you deserves way more than a jerk like that anyway!" Kiyoko nodded in agreement.

Kageyama looked to the boy on the floor, "Seriously, you're better than him Yamaguchi."

Hinata came running at the brunette and then tackled him into a hug, "Don't worry Yamaguchi it's all going to be fine!" Yamaguchi smiled and surprisingly enough, he actually believed it.

It was only a few minutes before Ukai came back into the room without Tsukishima looking much more pissed off than normal.

"What did you say?" Takeda asked.

Ukai sighed heavily, " I sent him home for the day. Told him that the Karasuno Volleyball Club does not accept bigots and one more outburst like that and he's off the team."

Yamaguchi looked up, shocked, Tsukishima was one of the best first years on the team, hell, one of the best  _ players  _ on the team, were they really willing to kick him out because of what he said. Did Yamaguchi really matter that much?

***

It had been almost a week since "the incident" (that's what the team was referring to it now because nobody could come up with a good way to describe it). Things were better at school now, but they were just…  _ weird. _ Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn't talk at all really. It wasn't like they had actively ignored each other or anything, they just exist separately. Like they would play together at practice or do work together in class if necessary, but after school hours they had no contact. 

It was almost like they were strangers, Yamaguchi thought sadly. It was a strange notion, but he'd rather Tsukishima hate him than treat him like nothing, because at least if he hates him then he felt  _ something,  _ but now? Now it was like he felt nothing at all.

Yamaguchi couldn't stand how Tsukishima was acting, but he never brought it up because he knew that it was better than before. 

He was finally at practice, the one part of the day he actually enjoyed (or well, used to enjoy, maybe Kei took that away too.) To say the team had been protective over Yamaguchi would be an understatement. Noya and Tanaka almost beat Tsukishima to a pulp  _ three _ times. It was two days before Hinata would talk to him and four until Suga would even  _ look _ at the blonde. Daichi and Ukai were always keeping his sarcastic remarks in check. Surprisingly, Tsukishima  _ had _ apologized for his actions, not to Yamaguchi directly or anything, but still, an apology from Tsukishima Kei was something rare to come by.

Practice had just ended, Yamaguchi being as awkward as ever when Tsukishima approached him in the locker room.

"Yamaguchi," the tall boy grunted.

"Oh! Um yeah, Tsukki-uh-shima. Tsukishima!" he stuttered out.

"Can we walk home together?" he breathed out quietly.

Yamaguchi yelped in shock, "Oh-uh yeah. Of course! Just let me get my stuff." Tsukishima made a grunt of approval and left the locker room.

Hinata gasped from behind, "What was  _ that  _ about?" 

Kageyama elbowed him in the side, "Shut up loser!"

Daichi looked to the pinch server with worry, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Yamaguchi forced a smile, "Of course! Don't worry!"

"Are you sure?" Sugawara double checked.

Yamaguchi faked a laugh, "Yeah, I can handle him, plus I doubt he'd do anything bad to me, he loves volleyball too much after all."

That statement did not seem to put the team at ease, each person looking more worried than before. 

Yamaguchi quickly finished changing and met Tsukishima outside as they began to walk the same route they had walked a hundred times before. Neither of them talked for a while, it made Yamaguchi wonder why Tsukishima even wanted to walk home together. Still, it felt nice, it felt familiar, and it made Yamaguchi feel better knowing that things could still be like they used to.

Finally after what felt like ages, Tsukishima started to talk, "How are you so proud of who you are?"

"Huh?" Yamaguchi elegantly squawked.

The blonde sighed, "Like how are you so okay with being...you and liking… who you do when it's so different."

It took a second for Yamaguchi could decipher the other boy's words, "Are you asking how I'm so okay with being gay?" Tsukishima nodded, "Well, I don't know. It's not like there's anything  _ wrong  _ with it, right?" Tsukishima looked confused, "Unless, you've been told otherwise?"

Tsukishima ran his hand through his hair, "Well yeah. Like my dad doesn't like it, neither does my mom, or my grandparents, or really anyone in my family besides my brother, he doesn't care all that much about who people are."

Yamaguchi turned to his friend, "Kei," he said, using his first name for emphasis, " _ You _ don't think there's anything wrong with being gay, right?"

Tsukishima looked down and Yamaguchi swore he saw a tear in the other boy's eye, "I mean, I don't  _ want  _ there to be Tadashi, but-"

Yamaguchi interrupted him, "No buts. Then there's nothing wrong with it, okay?"

Tsukishima smiled, "Okay."

They continued to walk in silence, but Tsukishima kept trying to grasp Yamaguchi's hand in his own, but the brunette was rejecting his advances (ironic how Yamaguchi was the one rejecting  _ him _ ). Finally, after the sixth try Yamaguchi linked his pinky finger with the other boy's. It was a small gesture, but it felt nice, it felt safe, it felt calm. It felt like a compromise.

Nobody on the team mentioned how Tsukishima kept trying to stand closer to Yamaguchi during practice. Or how he always wanted to walk the other boy home. Or how he would still try to hold Yamaguchi's hand in the hallways at school. Or how he would always try to lean against the other boy while eating lunch. Or how Yamaguchi slowly went from rejecting these advances to somewhat welcoming them. Nobody mentioned how finally one day after practice the whole team saw Yamaguchi lean in to kiss a crying Tsukishima. And nobody mentioned how Tsukishima kissed back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was good! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! 💙💙💙


End file.
